


I'm Not Gay

by desybesy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual, Denial, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lirry - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Resistance, etc - Freeform, little drama, new ending, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desybesy/pseuds/desybesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has trouble accepting his sexuality. His friends help him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, by myself! Decided to change up the ending, because this will just be a one-shot. Sorry, babes. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr & stay in touch. 
> 
> Tumblr Url: http://desonedirectionfan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fanfiction.net Url: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2999418/desybesy
> 
>  
> 
> This is completely fiction. Idk what the 1D boys' sexuality is. But I have my opinions & thoughts & fantasies ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave feedback, please.

“Truth or dare Harry,” Louis suddenly asked Harry from across the room. 

Everyone was bored and it was a Saturday night and they had not one little thing to do. Leave it to Louis to try to break the boredom.

“Why truth or dare,” questioned Harry. “You know I hate the game.”

“Would you rather play a fun game or continue to sit on the couch looking all gloomy and bored,” Niall asked immediately picking himself up from Zayn’s lap.

“Honestly, I’d rather sit on the couch-“

“I’ll play,” Liam said, slightly interested. Louis smirked and looked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Fine, Fine,” Harry said. Of course he had to play, Liam was playing.

“That’s the spirit Harold,” Louis cheered. Zayn chuckled.

“So, I guess I’ll pick truth,” Harry said uncertainly. 

“Oh mate, you’re no fun,” Niall said.

“No, no…Now, don’t make fun of him,” Louis said with humor in his voice. “Who would you want to make out with in this room,” Louis asked Harry.

“Erm..”

“Oh, come on now Harry,” Zayn piped.

“Liam,” Harry said quietly.

No one heard him. “Well you’re going to have to be louder than that,” Niall said.

“Liam. I would make out with Liam,” Harry said loudly, causing his cheeks to heat up.

“I knew it,” Louis said, before laughing loudly with Zayn and Niall.

“Well why don’t you get it over with now, cause one of us is just gonna dare you to do it,” Niall suggested innocently.

Harry looked at Liam, who was sitting next to him. “Liam-”

“I’m not gay,” Liam said softly, so that only Harry could hear him.

Liam quickly got up from the comfortable couch that he was sitting on. He departed to his room, uttering a small “goodnight” to his fellow band mates. Harry was confused and saddened. He was hurt. He didn’t want anyone to see his tears so he too rushed off to his room, without saying a word.

Zayn, Louis, and Niall exchanged looks. “Now look at what we’ve done. We’ve upset them,” Louis said guiltily. 

“Hopefully they will finally recognize their feelings for each other,” Zayn said shifting a little on the couch so that he could rest his feet on the table in front of him.

 “Yeah, soon. It’s starting to get old. Everyone sees the way they look at each other. Why can’t they just admit it,” Niall asked rhetorically.

 “I think Liam is afraid of Harry,” Zayn said nonchalantly.

 “That’s stupid, why would Liam be afraid of Harry,” Louis questioned.

  “Yeah. Harry’s too sensitive. He’d never purposely wanna hurt anyone,” Niall said agreeing with Louis.

 Zayn wrapped his arm around Niall’s waist and Niall leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of Zayn’s body heat. “I know but, these feelings are new for Liam. Liam loves Harry and he doesn’t know what to do about it,” Zayn said. “It also doesn’t help that Harry is a bloke.”

 “But what about Danielle,” asked Niall.

 “What about her? We all know that he couldn’t stand being around her,” Louis says as he fiddles with the collar on his shirt.

 “He always went to Harry for comfort after he and Danielle had gotten into an argument,” Zayn says.

 “That’s true,” Niall supports.

 “Well…how are we going to help him realize that he needs to be with Harry and quit worrying about being gay?”

 “We can’t. He has to figure it out himself,” Zayn says shrugging.

 “Well Damn, what happened here? Since when did you get a master’s degree in love,” Louis asks sarcastically.

  Zayn laughs. “How do you think I got Niall?”

 “um, I don’t know. I always thought you bribed him with Nando’s or something,” Louis laughs.

 “Hey! For a man of few words Zayn really knows how to get what he wants,” Niall looks up at Zayn smiling. Zayn smiles back at his love.

 “Why can’t Liam and Harry just get their shit together like you guys here,” Louis asks.

 “Because every couple is different.”

 “Oh shut it. Let’s all please go back to being immature,” Louis stands and walks off, leaving Zayn and Niall laughing behind him.

XOXOXOXO

“What, I don’t get it,” Liam says the next morning in the kitchen. He’s sipping his tea that Harry made him. He has bags under his eyes that’s from the lack of sleep he’s been receiving. Damn that Harry and his natural good looks and his irresistible love.

“What don’t you get mate? I’m taking Niall back home with me to visit my family. And Louis wants to tag along,” Zayn patted Liam’s shoulder.

“That’s not true actually. I don’t really want to be the third wheel,” Louis sighs.

“Give it up Louis. You’re coming,” Niall says as he walks into the kitchen and overhears the conversation involving his boyfriend and his best friends.

“We never agreed-”

“Like I was saying…You have to stay here with Harry. We will be back before tour starts,” Zayn promises.

“Wait, so why can’t we go,” Harry asks, feeling left out.

“Because you two,” Niall says pointing at Harry and Liam, “have unresolved issues.”

“Psh, that’s not true,” Liam says.

Zayn, Louis, and Niall glare at Liam while Harry turns away from them all.

"Right, and Harry doesn’t have four nipples,” Niall jokes breaking the awkwardness. Harry smiles at his blonde friend.

"When are you all leaving,” Liam asks.

“Erm…What time is it,” Zayn asks.

Liam glances down at his watch. “Five after ten.”

“Great. We will be leaving now,” Zayn says smirking. “The bags are already in the car.”

“But, you can’t just up and leave-”

“Relax mate. You have Harry,” Naill says before waving goodbye. He skips out the house with Zayn.

“If I come back and there is old cum stains on my bed-”

“LOUIS,” Niall yells from outside.

“Bye lads.” Louis goes to join Zayn and Niall outside.

Harry and Liam watch their best friends drive away. They can’t believe they just left them like that without asking if they wanted to come or anything. Harry isn’t sure he can handle being alone with Liam.

                XOXOXOXO

Later that day Harry and Liam had managed to make dinner and watch a few movies without slitting each other’s throats.

“We could watch another movie,” Harry suggests.

“I don’t wanna watch another chick flick Harry,” Liam grins at Harry and Harry blushes.

“Well, anything you want to watch, I’m up for it,” Harry says.

“How bout something scary?”

Harry frowns. “sure.”

"It’s okay Harry. I know you’re not fond of scary movies…I just wanted to see if you would actually watch it,” Liam puts his hand on Harry’s leg and squeezes it reassuringly.

“I’d do anything for you, you know?”

Liam flinches and takes his hand away from Harry’s leg. “Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true, Liam. I really like you,” Harry says. He doesn’t want to use the big L word because he fears that Liam will reject him even more.

“I’m not gay Harry,” Liam responds, looking away from Harry. Harry’s heart sinks. “Look at me. Look at me and tell me. Tell me you don’t feel the same way,” Harry mumbles.

Liam doesn’t budge.

“Liam! Look at me,” Harry demands.

Liam jumps when Harry yells. “I-I cant,” Liam stutters.

"Yes, you can…Please,” Harry begs.

Liam finally looks at Harry. Tears are gathering in his eyes and Liam thinks it’s the saddest thing that he has ever seen. Liam hates knowing that he is the reason for Harry’s tears.

“Har-ry, I’m not gay. We-we can’t do this. I have no feelings for you,” Liam lies. Liam’s stomach flips and his heart growls at him. He can’t stand lying to Harry. Liam feels worse when a single tear rolls out of Harry’s right eye. His gorgeous green eyes are filled with wetness.

“S-so that’s it then,” Harry manages to say. “I don’t ever want to talk to you again,” Harry grabs his blanket that he’d brought with him earlier, so he and Liam could snuggle under it and watch movies. He stands to leave but Liam is clutching onto his wrist, tightly. “Don’t do this Harry,” Liam pleads.

"You wanted it this way,” Harry says.

“I never wanted it this way Haz-”

“Don’t do that! Don’t play with my emotions Liam! I’m fragile. You’re going to break me. Is that what you want,” Harry asks loudly.

“No, babe…”

“Stop it! Stop, please.” Harry is full on crying now. Liam can’t take it. He wants to hold Harry close to him and never let go. He wants to whisper sweet things to him to make up for his heartbreak.

“Let go of me,” Harry says. Hesitantly, Liam lets go of Harry’s wrist.

"Harry-”

Harry walks off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

                XOXOXOXO

                “Why did you leave me? I need you here,” Harry cries. Louis can hear his broken voice on the other side of the phone.

                “Harry, what’s wrong love?”

                “Liam…he doesn’t want me…”

                “He doesn’t mean it. He’s just confused right now, that’s all. Give him space maybe.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah. Take a breather, hm? And please don’t cry. You’re making me sad because I wish I was there to hold you and comfort you.”

                “Louis, why did you leave?”

                “For you, love,” Louis says.

                “But, you-that doesn’t make any sense,” Harry says confused.

                “I’ve got to go. Hang in there. Love ya,” Louis says. Harry can hear the voices of Zayn and Niall in the background.

                “Bye.” Louis hangs up.

Harry decides to try to sleep. He gets under his blanket and tries not to think about Liam but he fails. The blanket that he is now wrapped up in was the one that he and Liam had shared earlier. Harry can smell Liam’s scent on the blanket and he ends up crying himself off to sleep.

                XOXOXOXO

“Harry,” Liam knocks on Harry’s door. When Harry doesn’t answer Liam opens Harry’s door and steps inside quietly.

Liam sees Harry wrapped up in a blanket, snoring softly into his pillow. Liam grins. How could he hurt such a precious thing?

He walks over to the sleeping Harry and bends down to kiss his forehead, when he notices his tear stained cheeks. Liam closes his eyes wishing that when he opened them things would be better, but they weren’t. Harry still had dry tears resting on his red cheeks and Liam still felt horrible.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispers. He kneels on his knees in front of Harry. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.” Liam runs his hands through Harry’s curls and Harry stirs a little in his sleep. “God, I’m sorry,” Liam says one last time before he breaks down in tears. Too many emotions overwhelm him: Hurt, Sadness, Regret, Pain, Depression, Despair.

“Its okay Li,” Harry says sleepily. Harry cuffs Liam’s face. Liam is a little surprised that Harry had woken up because he is usually a heavy sleeper.

“Haz…”

“Sleep with me?”

 “I’m not-”

“Shh,” Harry presses his finger to Liam’s soft lips.

"You don’t have to be gay…or bi, or straight or anything else, okay? Just be you, because you’re the one I’m in love with. Be Liam. You don’t need a title…Just because you wanna be with me doesn’t make you weird.”

Liam looks at Harry fondly. He can see the stars in Harry’s eyes. He loves this boy. He truly does.

"I-I think I’m in love with you Harry,” Liam says.

Harry chuckles. “Then come sleep with me.”

Liam quickly crawls into Harry’s bed and gets under the blanket. He pulls Harry close to him and Harry cuddles into him, resting his head on Liam’s chest. Harry can hear Liam’s heart beating soothingly. Liam has a hand in Harry’s curls scratching his scalp gently. Harry hums, closing his eyes.

 I really love you ,” Harry says tenderly.

 “I love you too Haz,” Liam says with an ease. “I don’t care about being gay. Feelings are feelings.”

 “Great, because I can’t live without being more than friends with you, babe.”

 “Me either.”

  Harry and Liam fall into a comfortable sleep, Liam's hand wrapped protectively around Harry's waist. 

                  XOXOXOXO

"We're home boys," Niall said cheerfully, walking inside his home. He dropped his luggage at the doorway, and drifted off into the living room. Louis followed behind Niall.

"AHHHH," Niall yelled, shocked.

"What Babe? What's happened? Are you alright," Zayn came running from outside. His eyes were filled with worry. He rushed to Niall's side immediatley, checking for cuts or stab wounds.

"Oh, fuck off. You turd. He's fine. Niall here is just a little shocked. Liam and Harry were over there snogging, practically fucking," Louis explained dramatically, rolling his eyes.

Harry and Liam were cuddled up on the couch, once again. They had blushes on their cheeks and wide eyes. They looked like they had just been caught fooling around, by their parents. Technically they had been caught, by their best friends.

Everyone eyed Harry and Liam. Niall with a slightly shocked face. Zayn with a smirk pulled tightly on his lips, his right arm rubbing circles on Nialls back. And Louis, with a look on his face that said, "this shit is getting boring, now."

"Erm," Harry began. "How was your trip," He asked innocently.

"Got dragged around the whole time with these idiots," Louis said pointing at Zayn and Niall. "Don't do anything fun anymore. I try to get Zayn to fill Niall's shoe with tea and he's all like, 'No, Lou. I brought those shoes for him, for our anniversary. They're special.' And, I had this great plan. Niall and I where going to sneak into Zayn's things and steal all his hair products. You know so he'd get pissed. But, no. Niall's like, 'Louis I couldn't. Zaynie would be soo mad'," Louis mocked.

"We don't sound like that, stop mocking us," Niall whined. 

"Sure you don't!"

"Aw, Nialler. You really care about my feelings," Zayn smiled at Niall. 

"Of course, hunnybuntch," Niall blushed. 

"Oh, fuck this! I'm going off to sleep," Louis said walking off. 

"Guys," Liam finally said speaking up. "I think we need to get Louis a boyfriend."

"That's a great idea, love," Harry said sinking further into Liam's arms.

"Ah, look at you two! Now that you've finally got together, you know what this means right," Niall asked energetically.

"What," Harry and Liam asked insinc. They exchanged worried glances.

"Double Dates!"

"Babe, I think you had a little to much to drink on the way home," Zayn said as he tugged on Niall's arm, before leading him to their bedroom.

Harry and Liam watched as their friends disappeared. 

"We have wierd friends," Liam said to Harry. 

"We do," Harry agreed. "But, without them, I wouldn't be with you," Harry said cheekily.

"Yeah," Liam replied. "I'm so glad I'm with you now, Haz," Liam said.

"I love you, babe."

"Love you too," Liam pressed a kiss into Harry's curls. 


End file.
